This invention relates to a construction of secure housing and in particular to a construction of secure housing for preventing access to circuits on a printed circuit board.
It is known in the construction of postage meters to enclose electronic circuits and mechanical components that are critical to the proper functioning of the postage meter in a secure housing to prevent unauthorised access to said circuits and mechanical components. The housing may comprise two parts assembled together and then a seal is applied so that unauthorised entry to the housing results in breaking of the seal thereby providing evidence that unauthorised entry to the housing has been attempted or has occurred.